The solid hybrid wood flooring system comprises a thick top layer of solid wood glued to a bottom layer of specially designed and modified solid wood. The top layer of an embodiment can be of any wood species and is approximately ¼ inch thick. This top layer thickness allows the end user to re-sand or re-finish the wood multiple times during the life of the wood floor, like solid wood flooring. The modified wood bottom layer comprises many small pieces of solid wood, glued together to make the layer. The grain of the wood comprising top layer and bottom layer are in parallel planar orientation, respectively.
When subjected to moisture, the top layer and each small piece of wood of the bottom layer will react and move in different directions, structurally pulling each other similar to the reaction of movements of the plywood layering of engineered wood floors, resulting in a dimensionally stable piece of solid wood flooring. The present invention can be installed by any traditional flooring methods, namely stapling, nailing, gluing, and floating.
The following Patents or Patent Publications are believed to be representative of the art: U.S. Pat. No. 6,162,312, issued Dec. 19, 2000; U.S. Patent Publication No. 2002/0152701, published Oct. 24, 2002; U.S. Pat. No. 6,878,228, issued Apr. 12, 2005; U.S. Pat. No. 5,736,227, issued Apr. 7, 1998; U.S. Pat. No. 5,738,924, issued Apr. 14, 1998; U.S. Pat. No. 5,736,218, issued Apr. 7, 1998; U.S. Pat. No. 4,831,806, issued May 23, 1989; U.S. Pat. No. 5,040,582, issued Aug. 20, 1991; U.S. Pat. No. 5,543,193, issued Aug. 6, 1996; U.S. Pat. No. 5,109,898, issued May 5, 1992; U.S. Patent Publication No. 2005/0268571, published Dec. 8, 2005; U.S. Pat. No. 6,695,944, issued Feb. 24, 2004; U.S. Patent Publication No. 2004/0074190, published Apr. 22, 2004; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 355,494, issued Feb. 14, 1995; and UK Patent Application Ser. No. GB 2,212,761, published Feb. 8, 1989.